Back With a Vengeance (BBO)
Plot Out in space... the Megacruiser rockets towards a strange, planet-sized space station. A large cannon comes extends from the front of the Megacrusier and blasts the side of the station. Inside the base, Vilgax falls out of a cry-stasis cell, then gets up onto his feet and is met by Kevin. Kevin nods backward, then runs off, Vilgax following. They make it to the Megacruiser, which then blasts off into hyperspace. Vilgax and Kevin walk into the bridge, Kevin overseeing his crew. (Vilgax): I thank you for the rescue. However, it was highly unnecessary. (Kevin): Please. Incarcecon was built to hold big bads like you. (Vilgax): Are you implying that I could not have escaped on my own? (Kevin): It's not an implication; it's a fact! (punched across the room by Vilgax) (Vilgax): I will not take such disrespect from a chaotic mesh of creatures... from the Omnitrix. (Kevin): Yeah, well what's it to you where I got my powers?! (Vilgax): If you obtained your abilities from the Omnitrix, have a common enemy. Kevin smirks, deviously. End Scene Bryce and Gwen are in the streets of Downtown Charlotte, fighting off Esoterica. Bryce is messing with the Infinity. (Bryce): Come on, stupid watch! (Gwen): How close is that thing to recharged? (Bryce): I can't tell, it doesn't do that. (twists the dial, but all it does is make a depressing, beeping noise.) You've got to be kidding me. Gwen throws a mana wall, pushing the Esoterica back. An Esoterica jumps over the wall, and throws an energy sphere at Bryce. Bryce rolls out of the way, but is caught in the explosion, sending him a few feet away. He stands up and twists the dial on the Infinity; this time it activates. (Bryce): Finally! (cycles through aliens, and finds Atomix's hologram) I'm back in action! (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: A red ball of light explodes when it hits the right side of the screen, after having come from the left. The Infinity glows brightly as chains shoot out and wrap around his arm. One chain moves around and wraps onto his other arm. Bryce's muscles expand as his skin turns to a shade of light-blue. His head morphs into that of a very macho, very stern man, with red eyes peering through his now long bangs. Whiplash throws his arms back, the chains swirled around his body, as if protecting him. The scene is engulfed in green light. A tall, blue-skinned, humanoid in black leather and chains wrapped around his arms, takes Bryce's place when the green flash fades. (Whiplash): Huh? This guy's new. (Gwen): Well figure out what he does, quickly. Whiplash nods, then jumps over to and punches the Esoterica that shot at him. The Esoterica is knocked out, so Whiplash jumps over the mana wall, and starts fist-fighting the Esoterica. He punches one, then kicks another, and they suddenly start to overtake him. He swings his arm, releasing one of the chains on his arms, and sending it flying into an Esoterica. It hits the Esoterica and throws him into a nearby wall. Whiplash jumps up and swings both his arms down, whipping the chains downward, and causing the Esoterica to disperse. He lands on his feet, and readies himself for the next wave. (Gwen): Look out! Whiplash turns whilst swinging his arm, whipping a chain into an oncoming Esoterica. The Esoterica goes flying into a small group of Esoterica. All the Esoterica teleport away, and Whiplash reverts. (Bryce): I think I'm going to use Whiplash more often. (Gwen): Why do you name your forms? (Bryce): I don't know. It's fun. Suddenly, the Infinity starts beeping really loudly. Bryce and Gwen cover their ears. (Gwen): What's it doing? (Bryce): I don't know. Then, Kevin phases out of the ground and grabs Gwen. Vilgax lands next to Bryce and picks him up with one arm. (Vilgax): Hello, Bowman. End Scene Vilgax is holding Bryce up by his arm, and Kevin is holding Gwen. (Bryce): Kevin, Vilgax, you're here? (Kevin): And about to kick your- (Vilgax): -Enough. We shall take up to the Chimeran Hammer, and remove the Omnitrix there. (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) I don't think so. (smacks the dial) Vilgax drops XLR8, as he dashes away, then comes back and rams him. Vilgax takes no damage, but XLR8 falls to his knees. (XLR8): I'm going to feel that tomorrow. (Vilgax): For you, there is no "tomorrow". Vilgax approaches XLR8, who hits the, appearing, Infinity transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Vilgax, but they just break when they hit his skin. Vilgax slams his arms into Diamondhead, cracking his crystal body. Diamondhead hits the Infinity, changing to Feedback, who blasts Vilgax with blue energy. (Feedback): Come on, Vilgax, I could do this all day. (Vilgax): Maybe so, but you can't take on both of us. Feedback is hit in the back by Kevin. Feedback jumps up, his antennae sticking into Kevin. Feedback drains Kevin's energy whilst firing a blue beam at Vilgax. The beam does nothing, and Kevin punches Feedback again. Kevin launches a stream of fire at Feedback, who hits the Infinity, changing to Everglade. Everglade punches Kevin, then turns around and punches at Vilgax who catches it and tosses Everglade back. Gwen throws mana disks at Kevin, they hurt him a little. He turns around and rushes at her, but she puts up a mana barrier, stopping him. The impact of hitting the barrier knocks Kevin out. Everglade and Vilgax are deadlocked, each trying to overpower the other. Gwen throws mana disks at Vilgax, but they only distract him. Everglade takes his chance and kicks Vilgax back, then jumps up and hurls fire balls down on him. (Vilgax): Your Anodite friend will not be able to help you. (Everglade): She just did, are you seriously that thick? Vilgax claps his hands together, sending a shockwave at Everglade. Everglade is launched back, crashing through a wall. Everglade comes out of the wall, wobbling while holding his head. Vilgax leaps into the air, and come crashing down at Everglade. Everglade shakes his head, regaining consciousness, then hits the Infinity, changing to Tomahawk. Tomahawk kicks upward, catching Vilgax's face and sending him back into the air. Vilgax gets up and is caught in a mana lasso. He breaks out, but is then kicked again by Tomahawk. (Tomahawk): That's it, Gwen, keep him distracted. Vilgax punches the ground, sending a wave of rock at Gwen. she holds up a mana barrier, stopping the rocks, but she is trapped under them. End Scene (Gwen): (struggling) I can't move. If I do, the rocks will fall. (Tomahawk): Don't worry, I'll get you out! Tomahawk hits the Infinity, changing to Spit Ball. Spit Ball spits a plasma ball out, and rolls on it. He rolls at Vilgax, who punches the ball, detonating it. Spit Ball lands, unharmed, while Vilgax falls down. (Spit Ball): Oh yeah! Who's bad?! (hit by a fire ball, knocking him down) (Kevin): Looks like I am. Gwen wraps Kevin up in a mana lasso. She pulls on it, and he is dragged back, tripping over himself. Vilgax stands up and picks up Spit Ball, who hits the Infinity, changing to Aerosaur. The force of Spit Ball changing to Aerosaur throws Vilgax back. Aerosaur opens his wings and takes to the air. He fires blue energy blasts from his wrists at Vilgax, but they don't affect him. The Infinity begins beeping slowly. (Aerosaur): Oh no, not now! (Vilgax): Ha ha ha ha ha, it appears that your weapon has become useless. (Aerosaur times out) At least for you. Suddenly, an Agent's ship arrives at the scene. The ramp lowers, and Max steps out onto the platform, holding a Null Void projector. (Max): Keep away from my Granddaughter! (fires the Projector) (Vilgax): (falling into the Null Void) Nooooooooo! Tennyson!!!! The portal closes immediately after Vilgax falls in. End Scene Bryce, Gwen, and Max are standing outside the Agent's ship, Kevin in energy cuffs nearby. (Bryce): Not a chance! (Max): I know you don't trust him, but things can change. Osmosians become insane after having absorbed too much energy. Kevin must have done so, being on the run for so long. (Bryce): I will not! He won't become a good guy; he's incapable! (Gwen): Bryce, I know you've had your differences, and don't see eye to eye, but Grandpa's right. Give Kevin a chance. (looks to Kevin) You're the only thing he has left. (Bryce): Fine. But when he messes up, I'll be there. (Max): Works for me. (walks over to Kevin) I'm going to get you help. See if we can get you out of this form. (Kevin): What makes you think I wanna give up the power?! (Max): Your father would have. Kevin suddenly becomes serious, and nods in agreement with Max. The two of them slowly walk to the Agent's Ship, while Bryce and Gwen watch. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Vilgax *Kevin Levin Aliens *Whiplash (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Atomix) *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Feedback *Everglade *Tomahawk *Spit Ball *Aerosaur Trivia *Whiplash makes his first appearance. *Kevin and Vilgax return. *Max reveals Kevin's species. *Max tells Bryce to accept Kevin as the hero he could be. Category:BBO Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior